1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid absorbing body is formed by supplying additive agents, such as thermal fusion-bondable materials, to natural cellulose fibers and synthetic fibers, then mixing and defibrating in the air to form a mat, and heating the mat (e.g, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-158024).
However, when additive agents are supplied to natural cellulose fibers in the manufacturing process of the liquid absorbing body, the problem was that the additive agents were charged by static electricity and adhered to the interior of the transfer path, so the additive agents could not be stably transferred.